


[WIP]

by satisfiedwithmycare



Category: Big Hero 6, big hero six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfiedwithmycare/pseuds/satisfiedwithmycare
Summary: I couldn’t tell you what this is honestly. I had the thought a few months ago it would be cool if Hiro’s parents and Krei knew each other, so I wrote drabbles about an older them developing silent sparrow, but never had a meeting point. So this is the meeting point *jazzy hands*
Kudos: 3





	[WIP]

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t tell you what this is honestly. I had the thought a few months ago it would be cool if Hiro’s parents and Krei knew each other, so I wrote drabbles about an older them developing silent sparrow, but never had a meeting point. So this is the meeting point *jazzy hands*

Alistair patrolled down the conveience store aisles, swinging his keys around his finger. Christmas music played loudly in the speakers as he searched for an Advil alternative. 

He was the only soul in the store besides the single cashier and another high school student. One from money as far as he could tell. Nice coat, pressed uniform, gelled black hair. The kind of people from Manhattan he only saw on a trip back home from school.

He let out a sigh as he grabbed the cheapest box he could find, heading to the register. "That all?" 

"Yeah." His eyes wandered around as he was checked out. They met two brown ones from across the store, behind a pair of dark frames. They quickly disappeared as they dropped their head. 

"Ten dollars, eighty cents." His head whipped back around to the cashier.

"It said it was on sale, I can get the same stuff across town for half the price." 

"Then go." He scoffed. Another subway trip. His card didn't have that much left on it. If he took the subway to the Bronx he'd be shit out of luck, no cash left for the subway or a cab. He'd have to walk. And in the snow?

"I'd like to cash out please." Alistairs eyes glanced to the boy with glasses, now standing a few feet behind him.

"Beat it kid," He pointed Alistair to the door. "I've got paying customers." The worker took the box and put it behind him before Alistair could reach for it. 

"Oh! Ben! God, can you believe that chem test today? Kicked my butt.”

"You two know each other?" A hand clapped onto Alistairs back as the boy put on a grin. 

"My brother. Adopted. Brother." 

"You didn't come in together." 

"Do you have siblings?" 

"A brother." 

"Would you want to walk everywhere with him after a long day of school?" 

"Touché."

"Go grab the Advil for dad, I'll check us out." He pulled a wallet from his pocket and Alistairs eyes went wide. Loaded. He stepped back slowly before moving quickly to the medicine aisle, returning with a box of Advil. 

"Just the Advil and the water?"

"Do you want something to drink?" His head tilted back to Alistair, who now stood with his hands in his pockets. 

"Oh. N-No. I'm okay." 

"You sure?" 

"Mhm." He leaned from his heels to his toes before they were finally cashed out. 

"Have a nice day and a happy holiday." 

"Thank you, you too." They walked out into the snow side by side, his 'brother' pulling out the medicine and handing it to him. 

"Pull your hood up, the subs just around the corner but it's cold." 

"I- what?" 

"You're not willing to spend ten bucks on medicine but you're going to spend it on a subway ticket?" 

"You're a complete stranger." He said with a bit of a laugh. 

"I'm Thomas. And you are?" Sirens went off in his head as Thomas pulled his good up over his hair. STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DA

"Alistair." He extended his hand for a handshake and Alistair hesitantly shook it. 

"Great. Now we're not strangers. Where are you headed, downtown?" 

"Brooklyn." 

"Jesus. Brooklyn? Well. I don't have to be home till seven." He turned on his heel. "We best get a move on." Alistair waited a moment before following along. 

"T-Thank you. I can't pay you back for the medicine, but I can cover my own sub ticket." 

"It's no problem." 

"People don't just... do stuff like this. You aren't going to kill me, are you? Or make me a sugar b-"

"What? No. Why are you wearing shorts?" Thomas glanced down, holding tight to his hood to keep it on against the wind.

"Your Manhattan is showing. Where do you go that you have to wear a uniform?" 

"Midtown Private Academy." 

"That sounds as cocky as I'm sure it is."

"Oh it is."

"Lemme guess, rich parents, big fancy house, no siblings, daddy issues-"

"What? Psssh." Thomas began to play it off as Alistair shook his head with a smile. "No. No, not me." 

"Sureee." 

"Where in Brooklyn do you live?" 

"Bad Brooklyn." 

"Oh great." 

"It's not like you're coming home with me. You aren't coming home with me are you?"

"No. But if we're going to keep hanging out I'm gonna have to go there inevitably-"

"It's not like I'm eternally bound to you because you bought me Advil." Alistair stopped in his tracks for a second, Thomas trying to think quickly.

"Of course not." They went down into the tunnel. "But it's always nice to make a new friend." 

"I don't have time for friends. I'm busy." Alistair glanced at the signs surrounding the boys.

"Right. Yeah. Me... neither." Thomas cleared his throat and looked away.

"Cool. Bye." Alistair headed off the other direction and left his new, not friend in the middle of a buzzing station. 

•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^

There he was. Two weeks later. Same uniform. Same coat. Ooo. He had gloves now. Well. Glove. His left arm had a cast wrapped around it, a sling holding it against his body. 

He held a book in his right hand, taking up as little space on the bench as possible. Alistair let out a sigh and sat down beside him. "Here's your money." 

Alistair lifted up a ten dollar bill and Thomas closed his book immediately. "Hi." He was smiling again. God.

"I'm not here to talk. This is just a Nice happens stance. So I can pay you back. Here." 

"No."

"What?" 

"I don't want your money." Thomas shifted so they were face to face.

"But- take it." He put it in front of his eyes and Thomas used his movable hand to lower it.

"I don't want it." 

"I can't go around with that guilt on my mind." 

"Don't feel guilty, it was my decision to pay. Taking the train home?" 

"I'm not speaking with you until you take the money." 

"That's a shame." Thomas stood up and put his book in his bag, a girl approaching the two. 

Alistair stayed quiet as Thomas took off his coat and wrapped it around her. She wore the same uniform, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. 

"Bye Alistair. It was a pleasure seeing you again. I hope we have another happens stance." The two began to walk away, sharing a laugh and getting on the train.

•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^

Again. Three months later on the subway. 

"There are 1.6 million people in Manhattan, and somehow I keep running into you." He had said. 

He had had a growth spurt. He was taller than him before, but now by a few inches. 

"Gotta be destiny." 

"Perhaps cruel fate. Where's your blonde friend?" 

"How've you been Alistair? Taking care of yourself?" 

"I'm fine." He flipped over a page in his textbook. 

"Whatcha reading?" 

"Traditions and encounters." 

"For school?" 

"No, I just like to read textbooks in my free time." He looked up to see Thomas, amazed. "I-I'm kidding." 

"Right. Of course." There were a few moments of silence, the only sounds the rustling and bustling of the car. 

"Your arm's better." Alistair commented, flipping another page and scribbling something down. 

"What? Oh. Yeah. Good as new." Thomas waved it.

"So how'd that happen, did you fall out of a tree or something? Corner more people in convenience stores?" 

"No, a guy at school broke it. And I didn't corner y-"

"What?" Alistairs head tilted up to meet his eyes.

"I didn't corner you?"

"No, what did you say, before that?" 

"Oh. A guy from school broke it." 

"But- you- you go to private school." 

"Yeah?" 

"You shouldn't- did you sue him?" 

"No." 

"What did you tell your parents?" 

"I told em I fell." 

"And they believed you?" 

"My moms out of town and I didn't see my dad for two weeks, so it wasn't much of a problem. Just a fracture in my ulna and radius." 

"I truly don't understand you." 

"In a good way?" 

"Sure." Thomas nodded his head along with what Alistair said. "God. I'm going to regret this. Do you have to be home before seven?" 

"Nine." 

"Right, okay, do you want to get... food?" Thomas' face lit up like a Christmas tree. 

"Really?" 

"You just seem... lonely. And I know this diner-"

"I would love to."

"Great. In about two stops all these people are going to clear out. We've got to make it to Brooklyn and go a few stops from there. Will your parents freak?" 

"My dads at his apartment and my moms visiting her mom. Bee might freak out." 

"Hold on. Let me guess. Butler." 

"My moms best friend, she watches me when they're both out of town. I should call her." Thomas pulled out a phone and pressed a speed dial number. 

"Hi Beatrix. It's Thomas. I'm lovely, how are you? That's wonderful. Yeah, I'm on the train. I'm going to be a little late, so if you want to eat out or go out for a bite it's okay. Alright. Bye." He put his thumbs up after slipping his phone back into his pocket. 

"We're a go. Do you need to call your parents?" 

"No, sh- they'll be fine." 

"Alrighty. Cool." 

The diner didn't have very many visitors. A trucker. A small family. An older couple. And them. 

"I've never been in a real diner before." Thomas examined every inch, that bright grin across his face. 

"Over here Manhattan." Alistair threw his bag into a booth and took a seat. 

"Manhattan. I like that. Like smallville. Have you ever seen that show?" 

"The Superman one?" 

"Yeah!" 

"No, but it's on all the time at home." 

"You should watch it. Do you like superhero stuff?" 

"I think the idea is cool. I can't say I've read very many comics." 

"I'll lend you some stuff, I'd be fun." 

"If you say so." A waitress came over and set two menus in front of the boys. 

"Could that be? Our little pride and joy, Alistair Kreitenberg?" He tried to hide a smile as she pulled down his hood. 

"Hi Diana." 

"Look at you, looking more and more handsome every day." She squished his cheek. "And you brought a friend." 

"He's... a stranger. Actually. He bought me Advil once, we've been running into each other since." Thomas waved, Diana nodding her head with wide eyes. 

"That's... a lovely way to meet someone. Can I get you two started with something to drink?" 

"I'll have a lemonade." 

"I'll have a water, thank you." 

"Please." Alistair added to his own words, a little late.

"I'll have those right up for you." She disappeared into the kitchen. 

"I can't believe you ordered water." 

"Should I have ordered something else?" Thomas raised an eyebrow. 

"The only people who order water at a diner are parents and grandparents. And as far as I know you're not either of those. Right?" 

"Me? No." 

"Not even with pretty blonde lady?" Thomas' face whipped back around to face Alistairs, no longer interested in the structure around them.

"What?" 

"Your blonde friend. She goes to the same school as you, right? You wear the same uniform."

"She's just a friend." 

"What's her name?" 

"Aubrey. Our parents are friends, I don't- My dad wants me to- I- we're just friends." 

"Really? You don't... like like her?" 

"She's a good friend. Our parents wish we were more than that, but I- I don't really want to get into it." 

"Okay. Say no more." 

"Do you have anyone special in your life?" Thomas crossed his hands, sat straight in his seat. Alistair sunk down in his chair the longer he stayed in it. 

"Don't want to." 

"Me neither." 

Diana came back and collected their menus and orders, both boys sipping their drinks. 

"You know, I don't even know your last name." 

Takachiho. Thomas thought in his head. No. That would change their conversation. Everything, really. Quick. Think of something. Anything. 

"Hamada. I'm Thomas Hamada, simple as can be." 

"That's a cool name." 

"Thanks. So. Where do one Alistair Kreitenberg and one Thomas Hamada go from here?"


End file.
